Promise
by tre
Summary: SLASH!!! M/M stuff. Different to my other writing.


Title: Promise (a sort of Sequel to the Truth or Dare series)

Author: Être 

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: F/L, F/G

Summary: Set after Truth or Dare (I'll finish it someday), Fred and Lee are together. George knows about them, and he isn't happy about it. A load of angsty drivel follows. This is an "experimental" piece, it's my first attempt at _serious_ writing. Phhh…yeah right. It's sort of sappy [shudders] ugh…sap…

Not one of my best works, but one that just **had** to be written. 

I was listening to love songs you see, and they just **forced** me to write something sweet and sappy. [mutters] Damn love songs…

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Blah blah blah blah…

WARNING: This is a SLASH story, it contains M/M relationships. If that ain't your cup of tea, read no further. 

********************************************************************************************************

It was Friday afternoon. The 6th year Gryffindors had a free study period and had therefore populated the Common Room.

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George and Lee were sitting in a corner, talking about their plans for the weekend. 

"Well we're all going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?" Alicia questioned

"Uh-huh. I plan to get very drunk at some point, too" George stated

"George, honey, you're drunk all the time" said Angelina sweetly

George shot her a Look,

"True" he concluded

Katie sighed,

"Right, well, I _really_ need to study. I'll be in the library if anyone wants me" 

She gathered her stuff up and headed out of the room. 

Alicia and Angelina shared a look,

"I think we'll go too" Alicia announced.

Once they'd left, only Fred, George and Lee remained at the table. There was an awkward silence. 

George sighed impatiently,

"Are you two just going to go and make out or something?" he said shortly

Fred looked scandalized,

"That's not **all** we do, you know"

Lee opened his mouth, probably to contradict this, but thought the better of it. 

"Well it's certainly all **you** do" George continued

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred asked indignantly

George scoffed,

"Like you don't know! **I'm** the only twin who ever does any work! True, I don't do a lot, but I certainly do more than you!"

Fred stared at him, aghast,

"Just 'cause you're still single…" he started

"That's got nothing to do with it!," George spat, standing up "I'm saying that ever since you and Lee-"

"Shhh!," hissed Fred, "keep your voice down, I don't want the whole bloody world to know!"

"-ever since you two got together, I've been running this whole operation! **I'm** the one who's been coming up with all these new ideas for our joke shop, **I'm** the one who covers for you when you sneak off with your little fuck-toy-"

"Excuse me?" Lee retorted in indignation

"-**I'm** the one who invents everything and tests it out! You do fuck-all! I'm sick of it!" George yelled

By now the rest of the common room was staring at them. George glared at them all. They had never seen him this angry,

"What the hell are **you** all looking at?" he shouted and headed up towards the dorms.

Everyone's attention then turned to Fred, who shrugged and ran after his brother. Lee smiled weakly at the others and headed towards the portrait hole, to the library. 

********************************************************************************************************

Up in the dorms, Fred confronted his twin,

"What the hell was that all about?" he demanded

George turned around and stared blankly at him,

"I'm so sick and tired of being the one who does everything, while you just sneak around shagging Lee! I'm fed-up of feeling like a third bloody wheel every time I'm around you two! " He roared

"Just because I'm…" Fred searched for an appropriate word

"Screwing?" George offered innocently

Fred frowned,

"…_seeing_ Lee, doesn't mean that I'm blocking you out," he continued earnestly, "I would **never** do that to you!"

George glowered at his twin. He was so jealous of Lee; **Lee** was the one Fred talked to now, **Lee** was the one he sneaked around with, the one he conspired with, the one he shared a bed with. He felt like Lee had replaced him. He felt alone, incomplete, like half of himself had been lost, taken away. It sounded so cliched, but it was true. 

Fair enough, Fred had had relationships in the past, but they'd never been this intimate. They'd just been casual relationships that never lasted very long, and involved a lot of sex. That's what he's thought this one with Lee would be like. He was wrong. It was intimate **and** it involved a lot of sex. 

George looked up at his twin, who was still standing there, a slightly worried expression on his face. He sighed.

"Look, George, I'll never be as close to Lee as I am to you, you **know** that."

"I just feel so awkward around you two" George mumbled

"I have no idea why! You've known us both for so long! We've always hung around together. There's no reason why that has to change"

George looked at Fred; standing there looking so concerned. He had to smile. Damn him, he thought, I'm meant to still be mad

A look of sheer relief came over Fred's face. He stepped forward and hugged his twin tightly. George closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his brother. He laid a little kiss on his neck. He could feel Fred smile. They broke apart a little, beaming, their noses still touching. 

"You're such a twat, sometimes," Fred grinned, "you know I could never love anyone the way I love you"

George smirked,

"Don't push your luck, I'm still mad" 

He didn't sound convinced. 

Slowly, Fred leant in and kissed his twin gently on the lips. George closed his eyes, and held his brother tightly as he kissed him back. 

Their lips broke apart.

"Right then," Fred concluded, " I better go find Lee, to, uh, study with him"

"What do you take me for? An idiot?" George replied

Fred sighed, 

"You know me too well"

He smiled and turned around, starting to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" George called after him

Fred turned round to look at him,

"What?" he asked

"Promise me one thing; you'll sleep in my bed sometimes, too" 

Fred walked towards him and kissed him softly again,

"I promise"

********************************************************************************************************

Once Fred had left, George stood there in the dorm, thinking over what had happened.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled softly to himself,

"And he says **I'm** a twat…"

********************************************************************************************************

THE END

********************************************************************************************************


End file.
